Anything but ordinary
by moviefreak1
Summary: Conner realizes the truth about him and Kira. Complete


The Power Rangers do not belong to me. The song "Ordinary" is by Train. I do not own the song. 

Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford sat at their usual table at Hayley's Cyberspace after school. With school out for spring break, they were busy planning how they would spend their time.

"Ethan, what do you have planned for the next two weeks?" Kira asked.

"Well, barring any monster attacks from Mesogog, I plan to sit at home and play games online." Ethan replied. "You?"

"I'm gonna take time to try and come up with new songs, I'm getting tired of playing 'Freak You Out' and 'Patiently'  
every week. I want to try something new."

"Cool. What about you Conner?"

Conner stayed quiet.

"Conner." Ethan said, tapping the red ranger on the shoulder startling him.

"Sorry Ethan. What did you say?" Conner asked.

"I asked what you are doing over the break. Are you okay bro?" Ethan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. To answer your question, I'm leaving town. Dr. O's okay with it."

"Where are you going?" Kira asked.

"Blue Bay Harbor. My brother Eric asked me to come up and spend some time with him at a cabin he owns in the mountains."

"When do you leave?" Ethan asked.

"Tommorrow."

"Will we see you before you leave?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, of course you'll see me before I leave. I wasn't going to just leave." 'Truth is I wanted to' he thought to himself.  
"I'm gonna head home, do you guys want a ride?"

Kira and Ethan looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, we're good man, we'll see you tommorrow."

(The Next Day)

"Look guys, I'm gonna be gone one week. One week with my brother, one week with you guys. It's all evened out." Conner said climbing into his precious mustang. "I'll call you when I get there and I'll see you in a week."

"See ya bud." Ethan said shaking his hand.

"Be safe." Kira said reaching through the window to give him a hug. Conner, at first shocked by Kira's affection returned the hug. When they seperated from each other, Conner started the car and drove off. Kira turned to see Ethan with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You just hugged Conner. What was that about? You've never hugged him before."

"He's my friend. I'm gonna miss him." 'God that sounds so stupid' she thought to herself.

"Okay."

About twenty minutes into the drive to Blue Bay Harbor, Conner was listening to music to try and keep his mind off of Kira.

"Man, why can't I just tell Kira how I feel about her?" He asked aloud.

"Because you are afraid. You are two people. You are you but you are also me. You are afraid of what she will do if she met the real you. If she met me. To ensure that that does not happen, you refuse to let her get close. You are afraid, Conner"  
The voice in his head replied.

At that moment in time a song came on the radio.

"This is the new song from Train. It's called "Ordinary." The DJ said.

Who's eyes am I behind I don't recognize anything that I see Who's skin is this design I don't want this to be the way that you see me I don't understand anything anymore And this web that I'm tied up Is taking me right up these walls That I climb up to get your story It's anything but ordinary And when the world is on it's knees with me it's fine And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine Cuz you're what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary

Can you save me from this world of mine Before I get myself arrested with this expectation You are the one look what you've done This is not some kind of joke You're just a kid You weren't ready for what you did no And when the world is on it's knees with me it's fine And when I come to the rescue I do it for you time after time Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine Cuz you're what I need so very but I'm anything but ordinary

I think I'm trying to save the world for you You've been saving me too We could just stay in and save each other I'm anything but ordinary I'm anything but ordinary

The week passed and it was time to for Conner to come home. When he arrived at Hayley's Cyberspace he was greeted by his friends who threw him a welcome home party. As time passed Conner and Kira found themselves talking to each other and ignoring everyone else.

"If you two are going to act like we're not here then we'll leave." Ethan said. No answer.

"Come on Ethan. Let's leave them alone." Tommy said.

"I really missed you Conner." Kira said.

"I missed you too, Kira."

"You know, when you were gone, Ethan and I were talking and with his help, I realized something."

"What?"

"I have feeling for you that go beyond friendship."

"Wow. I don't really know what to say to that except that I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship as well. That was why I took this trip. I had a feeling but I needed to know for sure."

"Do you want to try and start a relationship.?"

Conner sighed. "I would but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. It's too complicated. I'm sorry Kira, we can be friends, we can work together, but there can be nothing more no matter how much I may want there to be."

With that Conner got up to leave until Kira asked him a question.

"Why can't we have an ordinary relationship, Conner. Whether we are friends or more, why can't it just be ordinary?"

He looked over his shoulder at Kira.

"Because Kira, I'm anything but ordinary.

The End


End file.
